


it was a cold winter

by peachkitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachkitten/pseuds/peachkitten
Summary: “Are you sure about this?”“I’ve never been so sure, Kita-san. Just try again.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	it was a cold winter

**Author's Note:**

> impulsive writing for brie (@fumenaga on twitter)
> 
> based on arms unfolding by dodie (but it turns out like this. i’m sorry lol)
> 
> unbeta’d. sorry for grammar errors! english isn’t my mother language.

It’s a cold winter night when they decided to break up.

They were head over heels in love. They were in the same team for years, spending time together. Everything was fine, or so they thought.

People didn’t lie when they said that the distance might kill. It takes a few hours of sitting on the train when all they need is a tight hug from each other. They have tried to make things work, until the storm came in.

Kita had started to miss Atsumu’s games as he had taken care of his siblings. He almost made it for once, but the game was already over when he arrived at his seat. And for Atsumu, it wasn’t enough.

As for Atsumu, he had started to get occupied with his nearly-olympics schedule. He didn’t come to Hyogo anymore. Kita’s siblings missed those times they spent on a warm spring with Atsumu. And so does Kita.

* * *

Now, it’s winter again.

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been so sure, Kita-san. Just try again.”

“Alright. Where’s my ticket?” Kita asked. He is SO sure about this. He just needed reassurance, especially from Atsumu’s twin.

“I can’t believe you are asking me for a ticket when the whole team is gonna let you in anyway.” Osamu answered as he handed Kita a ticket for today’s game.

“Just shut up and give me my ticket, Osamu. I’ll take the regular seat. Oh, and give me some onigiri too.”

* * *

It’s a cold winter evening when Kita decided to try again.

It’s MSBY and Adlers match. He picked the third row seat behind the MSBY’s bench. He can hear the loud noise as he arrives at the entrance. The feeling was so familiar. His mind was wandering around those times he played for Inarizaki as a captain. With Atsumu in the same team.

Kita’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Atsumu with his natural hair. He knew that the bleached part wasn't there anymore since Osamu had always been sending him Atsumu’s pictures—and Kita had never complained.

But today, he saw it with his own eyes. Atsumu, the person Kita's been always cares about, has grown up a lot. And Kita’s eyes couldn’t stop staring at Atsumu during the whole game.

As the game comes to an end, Kita’s been thinking whether he should try to meet and talk to Atsumu or not. But it’s too late. Before MSBY went back inside, their eyes finally met each other.

Atsumu was shocked yet Kita could see his sparkly eyes—he almost teared up. Kita sent him a short text just to let the younger one know.

**Can we talk?**

He showed his phone and Atsumu nodded.

After a few minutes of waiting, ‘Tsumu replied to his text

**Meet me in the east hallway.**

If only people notice there are two people rushing their way to meet each other.

And there they are, trying to catch their breath while looking for something in each other’s eyes.

“Hi.”

They still can feel the distance even though they are both _here_.

“Why are you here?”

“Osamu told me that you’ve never stopped crying over me. And how you still love me after all this time.”

“That useless twin, I swear to God—”

“Is he still useless if he also asked me to try again to get his twin back?”

“Wait, wh—”

“I’m sorry ... I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to your games so many times. But believe me, I always care for you. I—”

“Kita-san, no. It was my fault too. I’m sorry, I should’ve understood you better. I—”

“Look, I don’t care about what we did. It’s already happened anyway. I am here to fix it. I am here, all the way from Hyogo, bringing this heavy backpack, trying to get back to you. I want to try again.”

The distance between them is getting closer as they are tearing up.

“Wait, are you moving to Osaka?”

“Not really. I’m taking a break, I guess? Don’t worry, I won’t let Onigiri Miya go bankrupt. My family is taking care of the business.”

Atsumu can’t hold his laugh.

“Stop laughing, dumbass. Are you giving me a second chance or not? I have to go back to Hyogo if you—”

“Only if you give me a second chance as well, Kita-san.”

Finally, Kita closed the distance between them. ‘Tsumu were hugging Kita so tight, he lifted him from the ground.

“You are bigger than me, ‘Tsumu.”

“I am _always_ bigger than you, Kita-san. You are basically an elementary student with that backpack.”

And it’s a cold winter night when they feel the warmth between their intertwined fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you like it hehe
> 
> come say hi to me on twitter: @peachlinen ^___^


End file.
